Ultraman Trident (Scorpium Ultra)
Trident is the sixth oldest Scorpium Ultra, he bears the attribute Light, the protector of Planet Light and the guardian of Lightiums. He was among one of the Scorpium Ultra that was infected with Voiderium before being purified by Giga. Trident, Celestial and Vader are best friends. History Past Trident is born as the sixth oldest Scorpium Ultra born from Scorpio Nova, and being choosen by Planet Light and Lightiums to be their guardian Ultra. Upon arriving to Planet Light, he signed the pact scroll to complete the ritual of becoming their protector. Afterwards, Trident would commence training and also constructing his personal palace, the Light Palace, for various purposes. At the same time, Trident would build good relationship with other Scorpium Ultras, especially Celestial and Trident, whom become his best friends. Trident would also meet the oldest Scorpium Ultra, Cure, and improving his knowledge about the past and how some things work. Ultraman One Season 4-5 TBA Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Bad TBA Ultraman Virus The Aftermath TBA Will be written. Personality Trident is among one of the most silence Scorpium Ultra, whom don't like to talk much when facing his foes. He only speak when is using his attacks. Trident has a strong sense of justice and is extremely supportive of his friends. Trident shows a more open and friendly around his allies while being cold-hearted towards his foes. Appearance TBA Profile Stats *'Human Form': Mirai Hikari *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Light- Light Palace *'Transformation Item/Process': Mirai Hikari transforms into Trident with the use of willpower. *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t *'Brute Strength': 130,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 750 m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Bathing himself in Light Energies, Training, Being Surrounded by Comrades, Displaying a cold heart when fighting *'Dislikes': Talking when he is fighting *'Weaknesses': Like other Scorpium Ultras, Trident's lifeforce is linked to Planet Light, anything happen to the said planet will cause Trident to suffer the same fate. As his Unleash Form, he can only be active for a short period before the form becomes inaccessible for a short while. Trident is also once afraid of the darkness. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 48,000 t **Unleash Form: 56,000t Body Features :;Common *'Trident Spark': A three pronged shaped beam lamp on Trident's forehead, similar to Ginga's. *'Trident Bracer': Yellow coloured bracers on his both arms. They are longer in his Unleash Form. *'Color Timer': Trident's color timer, it does not have a time limit as it only blinks when Trident is feeling weak or having his willpower being drained. *'Ultra Armor': Trident has an armor that is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. :;Unleash *'Trident Aegis': An aegis like wing that is yellow/white in colour that protrudes out of his back. Forms - Reversed= Reversed Trident's corrupted form under the effects of Virus Voiderium, the future when he embraces "darkness". Instead of the usual "yellow and white" color of light, the colour of Trident's light in this form as "dark and purple" color of light. :;Stats His stats is the same as his Normal Form. :;Abilities *'Power of Reverse Light': Instead of having the power of light in this form, which is "yellow" and "white", he has the power of reverse light, which is "dark" and "purple". His attacks will be similar to his Normal Form but does the opposite. He only demonstrated the following: **'Dark Cannon': Trident's dark version of his Lightium Cannon, can be fired im rapid succession and has a destructive effect. **'Reverse Fireball': Trident covers himself in dark purple light to create a purple fireball and hurls it towards his foes. Can cause great impact to the environment. **'Reverse Unleash': Trident fires a barrage of dark purple light energy bullets from his entire body and with himself covering in a aura of dark purple light. ***'Reverse Concentration': The beam variant of the Reverse Unleash. **'Reverse Trickster': Trident fires dark purple mirror shards towards his foes, trapping them in an enclosed dome. **'Power of Weaken': Tridnet can weaken his foes greatly with this power. *'Reverse Blade': A dark purple light saber is created from Trident's right hand, it matches in strength with Lightning Spark's trident form. :;Physical *'Dark High Spin': A ramming attack with dark energy and in high speeds. *'Ninja Kick': A very fast kick, like a ninja would do. *'Dark Ultra Punch': A punche engulfed in dark purple light. - Unleash= Unleash Like other Scorpium Ultras, Trident has an ulitmate form, this form is still locked and will be unlocked when Trident understands the true meaning of his element, light. It's unlocked after Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. *'Grip Strength': 87,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 185,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.6 *'Jumping Height': 880meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 :;Abilities *'Light Manipulation': Trident retains the ability to manipulate light in this form, however, the ability is much more powerful and greatly enhanced. **'Holy Dragon': Trident's signature ability, Trident can summon 7-8 dragons of pure light energy to aid him in combat, all of them has their own conscious and shares their lifeforce and energy with Trident. Trident can maximum create 40 dragons at once if he wishes to. ***'Holy Flasher': A powerful flesh of light emitted from the eyes of the Holy Dragons, this attack is able to bind Trident's foes for a short while, at the same time temporary stopping their movement. ***'Holy Slasher': A barrage of light energy beams from the dragons' mouth, can be launched in rapid succession. The power level is medium but can destroy a monster. ***'Holy Burst': Trident controls the dragons mentally, engulfing them in an aura of light and sent them piercing through his foes' body, killing them instantly. ****'Holy Rainfall': **'Trident Ultimate Release': **'Ultimate Visor Burst': **'Trident Sun-Ray': **'Trident Transverse': **'Trident Contrast Wave': **'Light Binder': }} Trivia *Trident is a being of light that embraces light to the fullest extent and uses elemental based attacks based on light. He manipulates light. **Due to this, Trident light elemental powers are somewhat tribute/parallel to the powers and abilities used by Ultras from the Showa Universe and any light non-Scorpium Ultras. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Fan Ultras Category:Victims of Virus Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras